<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheat by Lurlur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384431">Cheat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur'>Lurlur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Card Games, Cheating at games, Gen, games night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anathema and Newt join Crowley and Aziraphale for a games night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley &amp; Anathema Device &amp; Newton Pulsifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #05 "A summer night in the South Downs"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Two aces,” Anathema says, putting her cards face down on the pile.</p><p>Aziraphale makes a show of examining the cards in his hand, narrowing his eyes at Anathema’s innocent expression. No accusation is forthcoming so Newt puts down his selection.</p><p>“Three twos?”</p><p>Anathema’s eyes snap from Newt’s hand to the pile, making a quick judgement call.</p><p>“Cheat,” she says calmly.</p><p>Newt groans and scoops up the pile from the middle of the table, adding it to his hand.</p><p>“Good catch!” Aziraphale says, all enthusiasm and brightness. “Your turn, Crowley.”</p><p>Grinning, Crowley puts down a neat stack of cards to start a new pile.</p><p>“Four sevens,” he says, grinning like a shark. Aziraphale taps him on the leg as a reminder to behave.</p><p>“Oh, sevens, hmm,” Aziraphale rifles through his impressively large hand, a result of being bad at cheating, he says, rather than just being bad at the game. “Oh, here we are! Two eights!” He puts his cards on top of Crowley’s.</p><p>Anathema adds a nine to the pile, and Newt offers two more eights. Crowley shuffles his four cards a few times, deliberately drawing attention to how long it’s taking him to make his move.</p><p>“Four sevens,” he says, at last, dropping his entire hand onto the pile.</p><p>“Cheat!” Anathema, Newt, and Aziraphale cry in unison.</p><p>Crowley grins even wider and flips over the top card. It’s the seven of diamonds. The next card is the seven of spades, then there’s the seven of clubs, and finally, the seven of hearts.</p><p>“Oh, you sneaky little...” Anathema hisses, reaching for the pile. “What did you put down first?”</p><p>She turns them over and spreads out the first four cards, each a seven.</p><p>“How?” Newt asks as he slides the seven of spades out of his hand to lay on the table.</p><p>Aziraphale makes a frustrated noise and sets down two more cards. In total, there are eleven cards showing sevens. Crowley is cackling to himself like a jackal.</p><p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale sounds genuinely annoyed, shocking Crowley into silence. “I thought we agreed about this?”</p><p>“Did we? When?” Crowley scratches the back of his neck, starting to look a little sheepish.</p><p>“Yesterday, in the garden! I said that we should actually play the games by the human rules because our usual way wouldn’t be fair.”</p><p>Anathema and Newt exchange a look of discomfort, wondering if it was too early to make their excuses and head home. Catching the tail of it, Crowley pulls an apologetic face at them both.</p><p>“I think I was asleep for that, sorry. I can play by the rules, I just didn’t know that’s what we were doing.”</p><p>Anathema seems somewhat soothed, but Newt considers this new information slowly, chewing it over like a dog with a toffee.</p><p>“I <em>knew </em>cupboardy wasn’t a word! Can’t even trust dictionaries around you,” he says, sounding pleased with himself.</p><p>“Well, what do we say to a game of Cluedo?” Aziraphale asks brightly whilst shooting murderous looks at Crowley.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>